Aegis (comics)
For the cosmic entity who also went by the same name, see Aegis (Lady of All Sorrows) Aegis (Trey Rollins) is a fictional African American superhero in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created in 1999, first appearing in New Warriors vol. 2, #0. He then joined the second version of the New Warriors. Fictional character biography One day teenager Trey Rollins found a breastplate, the Aegis, and discovered it had magical powers. He created a costumed identity from his knowledge of Greek mythology and began calling himself Aegis. With his newfound powers, Aegis took it upon himself to protect his neighborhood from the gangs and criminals who menaced its residents. Aegis became a hero to the kids in Brooklyn who looked up to him.New Warriors vol. 2, #0 Aegis later comes upon Nova who is battling Blastaar, a creature from the Negative Zone. He agrees to help Nova and the New Warriors defeat Blastaar and joins the newly-reformed group.New Warriors vol. 2, #1 Later, on Mount Olympus, Athena revealed herself as the one who gave Aegis the breastplate, and she modified his costume, and he became her official champion.New Warriors vol. 2, #10 Aegis has made an appearance within an issue of Thunderbolts.Thunderbolts #57 Civil War During Marvel's Civil War, Aegis, not registered, was being pursued by S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives after attempting to help some people in need. Jamie Madrox, forewarned by Layla Miller, finds him and leads him down a small alleyway. Jamie uses his duplication powers to create dozens of copies of himself. The doubles' heavy winter clothing, also a suggestion by Layla, serves to help disguise Aegis as he, Jamie and the doubles rush the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The two successfully escape in the crowd. Jamie offers Aegis sanctuary with his team, X-Factor, but Aegis, grateful, turns him down and enters the subway in an attempt to find Captain America and his team.X-Factor vol. 3, #9 The Initiative Trey has decided to comply with the Registration Act as he is one of the 142 registered superheroes who are a part of the Initiative program.Avengers: The Initiative #1[http://www.marvel.com/news/comicstories.947 Avengers: The Initiative #1 Character Map] The Incredible Hercules Aegis was killed during a fight with the Huntsman in the opening pages of The Incredible Hercules #127. Despite his faith in Athena, the breastplate failed to protect him after he jumped out of a 12-story window. Huntsman was acting on behalf of Hera, the source of the Aegis's power after Zeus's death.The Incredible Hercules #127 Aegis nevertheless turned up in Erebus, portrayed as a casino where souls try to win a chance at resurrection. He assists Hercules in saving Zeus from his imprisonment by Hades, then accompanies Amadeus Cho to the Elysian Fields. It is revealed that although he retained the breastplate and its powers in the afterlife, the real one still exists in the physical world.The Incredible Hercules #129-131 Powers and abilities Trey Rollins has no superhuman powers. He wears the Aegis, a mystical breastplate worn by Zeus and Athena. The breastplate protects the wearer from harm by absorbing the energy of attacks. The energy can then be redirected offensively or used to create force fields to protect others. References External links * World of Black Heroes: Aegis Biography Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999